With the development of society and mobile communications technologies, the intelligent terminal equipment is increasingly becoming an essential feature for people. Through the intelligent terminal equipment, people can get rid of distance limitations for communicating with the people in any corner of the earth with text, voice or video. This greatly improves the work efficiency of people and improves the life quality, but also provides a broad development space for the intelligent terminal equipment. The intelligent terminal equipment commonly includes the mobile phones and other devices.
The intelligent terminal equipment can access the service which is provided by the network. In practice, the intelligent terminal equipment further involves that transmits the important transmission information to the server.
For increasing the information transmission security, the method includes: user transmits the transmission information through the intelligent terminal equipment to the server and the transmission information includes the password. The server receives the transmission information and identifies the password. The server finishes the identification process to perform subsequent process. Based on the different access service, the subsequent process includes that the server sends the information of the intelligent terminal equipment request and performs the information conversion based on the intelligent terminal equipment.
However, if the vendor steals the user's password, and the vendor can access any intelligent terminal equipment with the stolen password to fake the real user to access the corresponding server to reveal the information and result in loss.
In summary, the method of the current intelligent terminal equipment transmits the information has lower security issue.